


what is your favorite color?

by midnight_queery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Is A Lesbian, Light Angst, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, Soft Supercorp, SuperCorp, SuperCorp crack, Supercorp One Shot, a tiny bit of angst slipped in, and a super cheesy ending that i am very proud of, but it gets drowned in fluff, kara is pan, queer up people, sheer dumbassery, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_queery/pseuds/midnight_queery
Summary: Lena has had a long day. She was saved by Supergirl and interviewed by Clark Kent (and Kara Danvers) and she just wants to relax and read a book. Not that she can focus on the book because apparently she has a crush on Kara after meeting her once and her brain isn’t letting her forget it.Then Supergirl knocks on her balcony door and suddenly she’s talking and laughing with the Kryptonian and now she has a crush on her too.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 495





	what is your favorite color?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just cheesy and fluffy and hopefully a little funny. And yeah some angst slipped in without my permission but Lena and Kara handled it so it’s fine.
> 
> (For those who read my other stuff... I will write an update to ‘the bodyguard’ next but I was in the mood to either write this mess or go to bed... and of course I chose to mess up my sleeping schedule further. No regrets. ^^)

Lena was curled up on her couch, thick glasses perched on her nose and her head in a book, relaxing after the long day she’d had. Normally she would have finished several chapters by now, but her mind was refusing to focus on the words in front of her, instead replaying the interview she’d had earlier that day on a loop. 

She had steeled herself for an interview with Clark Kent, a reporter she knew to be heavily biased when it came to Luthors, even more so than most thanks to his friendship with Superman. She’d wanted to be professional but open with him. To try to show him that she really had moved to National City for a fresh start (as fresh of a start as a Luthor could get at least). Of course, he’d been his usual self, plowing through the interview insisting she was up to some nefarious plot and blah blah blah, asking the same question ten different ways and trying to put words in her mouth.

Lena had begun to feel a headache starting when his companion, a pretty blonde woman affiliated with CatCo, had piped up, asking her a question that allowed her to actually talk about something aside from her family’s past. The woman, Kara Danvers, had seemed a little miffed at Clark Kent, and had looked at her with a surprising amount of kindness considering they’d only just met (and that she was friends with Clark). By the end of the interview Lena thought she’d convinced Kara to give her a chance, despite the scowl on Clark’s face. And now apparently her brain had decided that a few moments of kindness from a stranger with a bright smile and kind eyes warranted an obsessive crush.

With a sigh Lena closed her book and let it fall to her lap, placing her glasses on the side table and closing her eyes, resting her head against the back of her couch. Kara had said she wasn’t a reporter, but something told Lena that she would be one soon, and Lena Luthor could not afford to be crushing on a reporter. What if she got flustered and let something slip that she shouldn’t? L-Corp couldn’t afford its CEO to be careless with the press, especially right now. Lena needed to nip this crush in the bud before Kara waltzed into her office for an interview. Or, well, Kara would probably stumble or shuffle in honestly, but still.

A light knocking sound caused Lena to jolt up, her eyes wide with alarm. She jerked her head toward her apartment’s balcony, and scrambled to her feet, the book falling to the floor, when she saw Supergirl floating in front of her balcony doors. The hero waved at her and beckoned her forward. Not really feeling like she had a choice, Lena slowly walked over, her heart thumping in her chest. Had the Super come to declare them enemies on principle? To tell her she’d stop whatever the youngest Luthor was plotting?

Lena’s mind was racing, her brain seemingly trying to one-up itself in horribleness with each new scenario it put forth. By the time she was reaching out to open one of the balcony doors her hands were shaking.

“Supergirl,” Lena greeted, her voice only wavering slightly. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.” _Especially since we’ve never actually spoken before_ , Lena thought, biting her lip to stop herself from blurting it out loud. Sure, the Super had saved her at the press conference announcing LutherCorp’s name change, but they hadn’t done more than exchange a few words, and before the bullets had been fired Supergirl and Superman had been hovering over everyone like they were waiting to protect them from some heinous invention they thought Lena would unleash on the unsuspecting crowd.

“Is this a bad time?” Supergirl asked. She looked behind Lena for a second, peering into her apartment. When Lena stiffened she seemed to realize the rudeness of that and snapped her eyes back to the brunette, a sheepish smile on her face. “Sorry.”

“I’m not busy, if that’s what you mean,” Lena said curtly. She was honestly surprised that Supergirl had apologized, but she didn’t want to get sidetracked. “Why are you here, exactly?”

“Uh, I was wondering if we could talk. Out here is fine, of course,” Supergirl added when Lena glanced behind her nervously. “Uh, you won’t be cold, will you? I forgot to check the temperature and I’m not really affected by the cold or the heat. I could fly by L-Corp tomorrow if that would be better?” Supergirl asked, a crinkle appearing between her eyebrows as she watched Lena worriedly.

“It’s nice out right now.” Lena smiled slightly at the hero’s concern, stepping out onto the balcony and sliding the door mostly closed behind her. When she felt the cool floor under her feet she looked down at herself and realized she was barefoot, wearing only yoga pants and an oversized MIT sweatshirt. Her hair was down and her face was makeup free. Maybe she should have taken Supergirl up on her offer and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow instead. Lena looked back up and blushed when she saw how the blonde was looking at her. She definitely should have rescheduled. “So, uh, what did you want to talk about?” Lena finally asked, realizing that Supergirl was too busy staring at her to speak up. The hero immediately blushed, realizing she’d been staring for way too long.

“Oh! Right. Uh. Well,” Supergirl stammered. Lena watched curiously as she threw her shoulders back and placed her hands on her hips, before scrunching her face up and dropping the stance. She chuckled nervously, shaking her head at herself. “Sorry, force of habit.” Supergirl floated back a bit and perched on the railing of the balcony, shoulders hunched slightly as she gripped the rail, her arms straight and her legs gently swinging. She peered at Lena with bright blue eyes, and the CEO found herself adopting a similarly relaxed pose, leaning against the wall of her apartment.

“Yes?” Lena prompted, one eyebrow arched. Supergirl gave her a lopsided grin.

“So. My cousin, Superman, is very paranoid about anyone with a certain last name,” Supergirl began. Lena tensed slightly, but since she didn’t sense any hostility coming from the heroine she remained silent. “When he heard you were moving to National City he called me and started lecturing me on how to deal with you- his words, not mine. Anyway, I hung up on him mid rant and, well, I mean we both have super speed so he let himself into my apartment like a minute later and continued ranting. And then today when we- well let’s just say he didn’t appreciate how I acted today.” Supergirl rolled her eyes and Lena wondered why she’d never seen this easy going side of the woman on the news. Then again, she herself was very careful what parts of herself she showed to the press.

“He wasn’t pleased that you saved my life then?” Lena drawled. Supergirl’s eyes widened before she snorted softly.

“Please. Cal is a softy. He can be kind of a jerk sometimes. Okay a lot of the time. But he’s a softy nonetheless.” Supergirl sounded very sure of herself. Lena wondered what Supergirl had done to irk Superman if it hadn’t been saving her. And also if Superman actually went by the name Cal. “Anyway, he said instead of treating you as I would anyone else, I needed to be on high alert and ask you hard-hitting questions. So, that’s what I’m here to do. Maybe it’ll shut him up.” Supergirl rolled her eyes again before grumbling, “He’s my _baby_ cousin, I’m the one who should be bossing him around.”

“Ask away,” Lena said. She crossed her arms and readied herself for yet another interrogation about her family’s past and her own dastardly intentions.

“First question,” Supergirl began, a small smile on her face and a gleam in her eye, “Miss Luthor,” she paused dramatically, “what is your favorite color?”

Lena stared at her for a solid minute in disbelief. Did Supergirl really just ask her her favorite color? Seriously?

“Time is ticking, Miss Luthor,” Supergirl said, her face deadly serious. Then she cracked a grin. “Which doesn’t really make sense. Clocks tick. Time passes in silence. Well, I guess I could have used the phrase ‘the clock is ticking’ but still. Both are said. Only one makes sense.”

Lena couldn’t help it; she started giggling. And then full on laughing. First the hero had said she was there to interrogate her, then she’d asked her the most bland and basic question in existence, and now she was rambling about some old saying. What was going on?

“This is an interrogation, Miss Luthor,” Supergirl said, struggling to hide her smile as the other woman laughed. “That was a hard-hitting question. I’m trying for a Pulitzer here, not a comedy award.”

“Sorry,” Lena managed to say, breathless from laughter. She burst into giggles again at Supergirl’s pout, and soon the heroine was cracking up right along with her. When the bubbles of laughter had finally faded a bit, Lena managed to speak normally again, going for an overly formal tone. “My apologies, Supergirl. I don’t know what came over me. Could you please repeat the question?” Lena straightened up, her hands clasped in front of her as she gave the hero her best political smile.

“No problem, Miss Luthor. I simply asked what your favorite color was?” Supergirl was still perched on her balcony railing, but now she had one leg crossed over the other as she mimed holding a pen and pad of paper, her eyes intent on Lena, unable to hid the small upwards quirk to her lips.

“Well I need to start by saying that I enjoy and appreciate all colors, but I must admit my favorite is usually purple. Sometimes green or blue.” Lena nodded sagely and Supergirl gave her a dazzling grin, pretending to jot her answer down, before quickly forcing herself to frown.

“Was that answer rehearsed, Miss Luthor?” Supergirl asked, arching her eyebrows and giving Lena her best snooty look. Lena snorted and Supergirl struggled to hide her grin at the sound, failing miserably when her haughty look melted into a shit-eating grin.

“Why, Supergirl, do you really think a humble business woman such as myself could manage to predict such a hard-hitting question?” Lena batted her eyes innocently and the hero’s grin grew. “Though, I think it’s only fair that you answer such a difficult question yourself. I’m sure it took you ages to come up with- surely you’ve thought of your own answer?”

“Actually, Miss Luthor, that question only took two days to think up. And of course I have my own answer- I had to practice interviewing you somehow, and the only one available to help me was my reflection.” Supergirl flipped her hair over her shoulder, uncrossing her legs. “My favorite color is red. It’s-” Supergirl stopped suddenly, her mouth quirked to the side and a sad look coming into her eyes. “Red was the color of Krypton’s sun, and our god, Rao.”

“Oh,” Lena said quietly. She blinked several times in surprise at Supergirl’s sudden change in mood, not really knowing how to navigate the suddenly somber Kryptonian. “Living under a yellow sun must be strange,” Lena finally murmured, unsure as to how Supergirl would react.

“Yeah,” Supergirl said quietly, a distant look in her eyes. She visibly shook herself after a moment, giving Lena a weak grin. “The powers took awhile to get used to. And I still prefer the orange glow of a sunset to the yellow light of day.”

“Sunsets are beautiful,” Lena agreed quietly. “If… if you don’t mind my asking… how are you _here_? And younger than Superman? I’d thought, well, that Krypton had… uh…” Lena winced. “Nevermind. Sorry. Forget I asked.”

“No, it’s alright.” Supergirl gave her a warm smile. “I don’t mind telling you. I’m sure it’ll all come out at some point anyway, and if you leak it to the tabloids, well, I can tell them that you prefer purple to all the other colors and then you’ll have a rainbow riot on your hands.” Lena smiled and shook her head, surprised when the hero actually continued. “Cal’s pod left Krypton right before it exploded. He was an infant at the time. He got to Earth unencumbered and was taken in and raised by a loving human family. That wasn’t the plan though.”

When Supergirl stopped talking, a haunted look in her eyes, Lena padded across the balcony and stopped in front of her, looking at the sullen woman with concern. Supergirl’s hands were fisted on her lap, and Lena slowly reached out and placed her own hands over them. The hero startled slightly, her eyes darting to Lena’s, but she relaxed her hands after a moment and blew out a breath, closing her eyes.

“Cal wasn’t supposed to grow up without his family. He was supposed to have _me_ ,” Supergirl admitted softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “He was just a baby when his parents sent him here. He was all alone. _I_ was supposed to be there for him. But I _wasn’t_.” Supergirl’s eyes opened then, meeting Lena’s, and Lena’s heart broke a little at what she saw. She recognized the agonized look in those cerulean eyes: self-hatred.

“What happened?” Lena asked gently.

“My pod got knocked off course. The debris from my planet exploding sent me into the Phantom Zone, a region of space where time doesn’t pass. When my pod was eventually dislodged and made its way to Earth, my baby cousin had already grown up and become Superman.” Supergirl sounded helpless but resigned. She paused, worrying her bottom lip for a moment. “He sent me to live with a human family. And… and I love them. I do. I’m glad he did it now. But at the time… at the time I was a scared thirteen-year-old who had woken up on a strange planet with new powers and no purpose. My mother told me to protect my baby cousin, and I failed. So I guess it’s only fair that he didn’t really protect me either.” Tears streamed down her cheeks freely now, and before Lena could think better of it she’d reached up and cupped the crying hero’s face, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

“No, no,” Lena whispered. “That’s not… It wasn’t your fault, darling. Your pod getting knocked off course was out of your control. You cannot blame yourself for getting here too late to raise a baby when you were just a child yourself.” Broken blue eyes met Lena’s through the tears, and she felt herself begin to cry as well. “It isn’t your fault. You cannot blame yourself,” Lena repeated, her voice cracking. “And your cousin not choosing to keep you is on him, _not_ you. I’ve only seen you two together once, but I saw how you acted around him. You’re doing all you can to be there for him, and whatever excuse he has for not doing the same for you is his problem.” Lena leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Supergirl’s forehead. When she pulled back, the woman followed her, burying her face in the crook of Lena’s neck as she shook with silent sobs.

As Lena’s own tears stopped she began humming a song she could vaguely remember her mother singing to her when she was young, stroking Supergirl’s hair as she did so. She wished she could remember the actual words, but she doubted the Kryptonian knew Irish anyway.

Lena wasn’t sure how long she stood there, cradling the crying alien, but eventually Supergirl pulled away, scrubbing at the tears on her face as she sniffled, trying to get her breathing under control.

“Sorry,” Supergirl croaked, her voice painfully hoarse. “I- I should probably go.” Her eyes were trained on the ground, and her hair fell forward to hide her face from watchful green eyes.

“You don’t have to,” Lena said softly. She reached out hesitantly, pushing some of the blonde hair back so she could see the Super’s face. “You could come inside if you’d like. I wasn’t really doing anything when you showed up, anyway.” Supergirl hesitated, eyes darting up to Lena’s before looking away again.

“A- are you sure?”

“Positive. In fact-” Lena was cut off by a loud stomach growl, and she quickly amended what she was about to say as the Kryptonian blushed crimson. “We could order some food, and if you wanted to, we could watch a movie or even continue your little interrogation. I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of your Pulitzer, after all.”

“Could we order pizza?” Supergirl asked hopefully. Lena was certain that if she was a dog her tail would be wagging so fast it was a blur, super speed or no.

“Of course,” Lena said, acting offended. “What else would we order?”

“Potstickers,” Supergirl blurted. “Oh wait. That was rhetorical question, wasn’t it?” Now if she was a dog her ears would be drooping. Lena really needed to stop thinking of a ridiculously powerful hero as a puppy but she honestly couldn’t help it at this point.

“Pizza and potstickers it is then. Anything else?” Lena pulled out her phone, looking at Supergirl expectantly. She half expected the woman to rattle off a whole menu of mismatched food, but instead she was given the phone numbers for what Supergirl claimed were the best Chinese and pizza places in National City as well as two very large orders.

///

Supergirl was sitting cross-legged on Lena’s couch, a plate piled high with greasy pizza on one knee and another plate drowning in potstickers on the other. If it weren’t for the woman’s super speed Lena would be very worried for the fate of her couch. Her very white, pristine couch that she did not want to have stained. Okay fine she was still worried. She had managed to avoid spilling red wine on it for years, and she didn’t want one night with Supergirl to undo all of her hard work, no matter how surreal all of this was. It was the comfiest damn couch she’d ever owned.

By the time she’d made up her mind to suggest to her guest that they go eat in the kitchen (they were both seated on opposite ends of the couch, situated so they were facing each other) both plates were clean and greedy blue eyes were staring at Lena’s plate on the coffee table, which consisted of two slices of pizza and five potstickers.

“No, mine,” Lena said quickly, snatching her plate and cradling it to herself. She picked up a potsticker and crammed the whole thing into her mouth, regretting her childish action immediately when she burned the roof of her mouth as well as her tongue. After fanning her mouth and yelling curses around the offending food, Supergirl managing to look mildly concerned even while snickering, she gulped down some water and glared at the hero.

“I did tell you that hot and cold don’t affect me,” Supergirl managed to say, still giggling helplessly.

“Does that mean that all food is just the same bland temperature to you?” Lena asked, slightly horrified. “Even ice cream?”

“Oh Rao, no! That would be horrible!” Supergirl exclaimed. “A curse, to be sure!” She placed a limp hand to her forehead dramatically, fluttering eyes and falling backwards as she pretended to faint. Once she had recovered, Lena deciding that Supergirl had definitely been a theater kid, she gave Lena a grin. “I can tell hot from cold if I’m paying attention, and I’m definitely paying attention when it comes to food. I did forget a coat when it was below zero degrees once, though,” Supergirl added with a grimace. “I thought I only had to wear a coat when there was snow on the ground.” Lena snorted as Supergirl shrugged. “I mostly remember to check the temp now?”

“Except for tonight, of course,” Lena said teasingly. Supergirl flushed slightly and Lena laughed. “So, Supergirl, what’s your second question? I hope it’s not as difficult as the first.”

“Even harder!” Supergirl said gleefully, leaning forward on the couch. “Tell me, Miss Luthor- are you a dog person or a cat person?” Supergirl waggled her eyebrows, eliciting another snort from Lena even as she tentatively nibbled on her pizza.

“Will this affect your view of me, Supergirl?” Lena teased.

“Of course not. I’m more of a dog person myself, but cats are adorable too. Even if they do try to claw me when I’m getting them out of trees,” Supergirl muttered. Lena had to get a drink to stop herself from choking on her food at that, and the hero laughed at her wide-eyed look. “Don’t worry, I make sure they don’t hurt themselves.”

“I’m sure you do,” Lena managed to say, unable to get the image of a cat swiping at Supergirl out of her head, the poor cat not understanding why it was suddenly up against a super speedy human. “I prefer cats to dogs, though I do think most animals are cute.”

“Not all animals?” Supergirl questioned, her eyebrows raised. She took a sip of water, her eyes never leaving Lena’s face. “And what members of the animal kingdom does Lena Luthor deem unworthy of the high accolade of ‘cute’?”

“A baby aye-aye,” Lena replied instantly, her nose scrunched up in disgust. “They’re only slightly less horrifying as adults.” Supergirl gave her an unimpressed look and Lena grabbed her phone off the side table, pulling up an image of the little creature. She showed it to Supergirl, who made a strangled sound and slapped her hands over her eyes.

“I was planning on saying ‘how dare you that looks like my childhood best friend’ but I can’t because I definitely would have run away screaming if I came upon one of those without warning. I still would,” Supergirl mumbled. She didn’t put her hands down until Lena had put her phone back on the table. “Please tell me those things don’t live in National City. If I’m called to get something out of a tree I expect a cat. Or a lizard that turns into a dragon. If I flew up to get one of those without realizing I would faint. Miss Grant would never let me hear the end of it.”

“First, they’re native to Madagascar. Second, dragons are real? And third, are you telling me that Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, would tease the superhero whose name she coined?”

“Thank Rao. Yes but they’re aliens and the only one on Earth that I know of is named Spike- he’s a Dracokardosian who’s the pet of a sweet little girl named Alana. And yes Miss Grant would definitely tease me about being afraid of an aye-aye. Even if she didn’t say it outright she would find a way to work it into every conversation until she got bored of it or I messed up in a more amusing way.” Supergirl grinned at Lena’s wide-eyed look of shock and took advantage of her distraction to swipe a potsticker off her plate. “I really do love these things,” Supergirl said with a sigh, gazing at it dreamily. She should have eaten it instead of admiring it because a moment later Lena had leaned over and snatched it back with chopsticks. “Hey!” Supergirl whined.

“Some hero you are, trying to starve an innocent citizen,” Lena said with a roll of her eyes. Supergirl just snorted.

“Please, you’re so rich you could buy the restaurant that makes these.”

“That’s right. I could blacklist you,” Lena said gleefully. Supergirl stared at her, mouth open in shock.

“You… you wouldn’t.” Supergirl was pouting now. She had killer puppy dog eyes and Lena realized that if she dragged this out she would cave and likely end up buying the restaurant just to supply the Super with free potstickers. She didn’t think her board members would let her add a Chinese restaurant as an L-Corp subsidiary.

“Don’t steal my food and I won’t,” Lena said quickly, taking a small bite of her hard-earned potsticker. “Next question, please, or do you want me to ask one?”

“Fine. What’s your favorite food? And before you ask, you’re eating mine right now and threatening to ban me from ever having it again.” Supergirl narrowed her eyes and Lena huffed out a small laugh.

“Oh relax, Supergirl. I’m not _that_ cruel. I’m just hungry. And as for my favorite food…” Lena trailed off, her eyebrows drawing together as she thought. “I’m not sure I have one.”

“What do you usually eat?” Supergirl prompted.

“A protein bar for breakfast, kale salad for lunch if I remember, and some kind of takeout for dinner.” Lena shrugged even as Supergirl’s face grew more and more horrified.

“You don’t eat breakfast? _Kale_ for lunch? You _forget_ to eat lunch? You just have whatever for dinner?” Supergirl looked so offended Lena started laughing again. “No, no, no. This is _not_ funny, Lena. You need to eat real food. Not nasty leaves and random takeout. How are you still alive?”

“Well I’m currently still alive because you stopped the bullet aimed at my chest,” Lena said innocently, deciding to ignore the fact that Supergirl had called her by her first name. Supergirl just rolled her eyes in response.

“Oh ha ha, real funny. I actually feel bad for trying to steal your food now. I accidently broke someone’s hand for trying to take the last potsticker once and I still don’t feel bad about it.” Lena raised both of her eyebrows at that, and Supergirl shrugged. “What? She’s fine. Her hand is all healed now and she can shoot things and blow things up to her heart’s content.” Lena’s eyebrows rose impossibly higher.

“You have dangerous friends,” Lena commented.

“She’s a softy once you get past all of the black clothes and snark.” Supergirl had a soft smile on her face and Lena’s stomach fluttered at the sight. She wondered if the hero would ever look like that while talking about her. Oh no. No no no no no. A crush on a superhero was infinitely worse than a crush on a soon-to-be reporter! Why was her day full of beautiful blondes with kind eyes and pouty lips and… and muscles… and an eyebrow scar… and the same musical voice… and oh. Superman had been angry with Supergirl because she’d helped Lena out during the interview. Which meant Clark Kent was Superman, because Kara Danvers was obviously Supergirl. Oh she was not supposed to have figure that out, was she? Then again glasses and a ponytail really weren’t the best disguise. “Lena? You okay?”

Lena gulped and looked into Supergirl’s worried blue eyes, noting the eyebrow crinkle and adding it to her list of reasons Kara Danvers was 100% Supergirl.

“Are you ever worried that someone will figure out your alter ego?” Lena blurted. Supergirl raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“I mean, yeah,” Supergirl said slowly when she realized Lena was Very Serious. “Anyone who knows is automatically in danger. I have a lot of enemies, whether they’re people I’ve helped to apprehend or villains who hate me on principle or even just humans who don’t like a superpowered alien saving the day. If one of those enemies found out that someone knows my secret identity, or even just suspects because I’m too friendly with them in public, they could go after that person. Or if my secret identity was revealed to the world, my family and friends would all become targets. I’m not strong enough to protect everyone I love,” Supergirl whispered. “Even now, I’ve really only told one person. Everyone else who knows was told by someone else, or figured it out themselves and had someone else verify it.” Supergirl scowled slightly at that, but shook it off. “I hate lying. I’m not good at lying. I was raised to always tell the truth- my mother was essentially a judge on Krypton so lying was immediately detected and not at all tolerated. But if I want to protect those I love and still get to protect everyone else I have to live a double life. I have to lie to everyone. And I hate it but it’s necessary.” Supergirl was staring down at her hands, which were once again fisted in her lap.

“And I suppose you really wouldn’t want a Luthor to know,” Lena mused, not realizing she was speaking aloud until Supergirl’s head jerked up.

“No! It’s not that Lena. It has nothing to do with your last name. I really like you, and I think you’re really kind and funny and smart and nice and amazing and… well anyway I think you’re great. And maybe at some point I’ll tell you but right now…” Supergirl trailed off self-consciously and one of her hands reached up and awkwardly smacked into the side of her face. Lena realized she was probably trying to fiddle with the glasses she wasn’t currently wearing.

“I wasn’t asking you to tell me, Supergirl,” Lena said softly. Supergirl looked at her then, and there must have been something in her eyes because the woman deflated, slumping against the couch with a soft exhale.

“You already know, don’t you?”

Lena bit her lip and nodded. Supergirl closed her eyes and groaned quietly.

“How’d you figure it out?”

“Uhhhhh.” Lena’s heart sped up and she winced. She really didn’t want to tell her that it was because she’d managed to develop a crush on both Kara and Supergirl in the same day and as a result started to compare them to each other.

“Please?” The hero asked, her large blue eyes trained on Lena’s face. Lena closed her eyes, feeling the heat of embarrassment creeping up her chest and flushing her cheeks.

“I… I’m not exactly straight,” Lena mumbled, so low she knew that if the woman across from her was human she’d never be able to hear it. “And when Kara was kind to me earlier, actually treating me like I was my own person instead of an extension of Lex, I… uh, well it’s just really rare for someone to not hate me before they’ve met me? So the gay pining just kind of happened? And then you came here and you were really nice too and you were just so open and honest and… the gay pining kinda happened again?” Lena’s voice was wavering and pitchy, and she didn’t dare open her eyes. “I thought a crush on a soon-to-be-reporter was bad and then I started crushing on freaking Supergirl the same day and… and I just started wondering why two gorgeous blondes had to enter my life all of a sudden and then I realized how similar you both looked and acted and that there’s no way you aren’t Kara Danvers.” Lena’s entire body was shaking now, and she was squeezing her eyes shut so tight she could see bursting colors and patterns. She felt like she was about to faint.

Lena expected to feel a burst of air as Supergirl fled the desperate lesbian, but instead she felt the couch shifting as someone crawled over to her. Two warm hands cupped her cheeks and she felt a feather light kiss on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she saw a blushing Kara looking at her intently.

“Okay,” Kara said quietly. “That’s… okay.” Her brow furrowed Lena shivered when she felt one of Kara’s thumbs stroke her cheekbone gently. Kara bit her lip. “I’m not… I don’t really know how to react to all of that right now, Lena. But you seem really scared and I don’t know why?” Kara’s voice ticked up at the end and her face was so kind and open that Lena blurted the words before she’d had time to censor them.

“You’re incredible and you’re probably straight because I always seem to crush on the straight girl and we maybe could have been friends at least but then I went and ruined it and you’re probably thinking I’m a freak, if not for the gay thing then for getting a crush on you when all you really did was treat me kindly and-” Lena had stop as she ran out of air, her chest heaving as she tried to quell the urge to cry. Judging by the prickling heat in her eyes she was failing.

“Oh, Lena, no,” Kara whispered. She pulled Lena into a hug, completely disregarding the awkward position, and started rubbing her hand in small circles on the shaking woman’s back. “It’s okay, Lena, I promise. You haven’t ruined anything, and I don’t think you’re a freak. My sister is a lesbian too, and I’m not exactly straight either.” Kara chuckled slightly, hugging Lena a little bit tighter when she felt the warm wetness of tears on her neck. “It’s okay, everything is alright.” Kara readjusted them both so that she was sitting with her legs crisscrossed again, but this time she had Lena sitting sideways in her lap as she hugged her to her chest, rocking slightly.

“K-Kara,” Lena stuttered after several minutes, “w-why didn’t you just f-fly a-away?” She was clinging to the super suit as best she could, eyes closed to block out that damn crest that seemed to be taunting her.

“How could I leave when you’re upset?” Kara asked quietly. “I wasn’t lying when I said I really like you, you know.” She pressed another soft kiss to the top of Lena’s head, smiling when she heard Lena’s heart calming down in response.

“You don’t hate me?” Lena asked in a small voice. No matter how kind Kara was being she couldn’t shake the horrible feeling that she would just laugh at her vulnerability and zoom off at any moment. The thought made her want to cry again, and she had the vague thought that this morning’s version of her wouldn’t understand how meeting someone twice could leave her so… wrecked.

“Of course not,” Kara said, her tone lightly scolding. “I don’t think I could ever hate you, Lena. You’re incredible. I know you said you wanted to make L-Corp a force for good, and the reason I believed you is that I’ve already seen you doing it. You’re doing so much to help people, and you’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met.” One of Kara’s hands started idly playing with some of Lena’s hair as she spoke, twirling the dark silk around her fingers, causing Lena to blush, especially as she continued to praise her. “You made me laugh more today than I have in the past few weeks, and when I suddenly got emotional you stuck around instead of fleeing or telling me to take my problems elsewhere. You could have pretended not to have realized who I am, but you told me. And even when you were clearly terrified you explained how you figured it out.” Kara went silent, and the hand that had been playing with her hair started combing through it instead, the soothing motion helping to calm Lena’s once-again-elevated heart rate. Which is when Lena realized that Kara could definitely hear her heartbeat… oh dear. But she still hadn’t disappeared, so that was a good thing, right?

“What… what does this mean, exactly?” Lena whispered.

“It means,” Kara began, pausing thoughtfully. “It means that I’d like to bring you lunch tomorrow. Either as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl, whichever you’d prefer. And it can be a friend thing or a- or a, uh, date thing. Again, whichever you’d prefer. And then we can see how things go from there.”

“Okay,” Lena agreed, her voice barely audible even to Kara’s super hearing.

“And don’t expect some nasty kale salad,” Kara couldn’t resist adding. “Unless you tell me otherwise I plan on introducing you to all of the delicious food this planet has to offer until you can answer my third question. And in the meantime, of course, I’ll work on question number four.” Lena laughed quietly and Kara smiled to herself.

“Alright, Kara. I’ll be expecting something very yummy tomorrow then,” Lena said happily. She pulled away from Kara slightly so that she could meet her eyes, biting her lip nervously. “Would it be alright if you came as Kara? And if… if it was a date thing?”

“Absolutely!” Kara leaned down and pressed her lips ever so gently against Lena’s in the sweetest kiss either had ever had before pulling back quickly, a bright blush on her cheeks.

///

Ninety-seven questions later, fully prepared for all of the U-Haul jokes from Alex and her girlfriend, Kara Zor-El Danvers asked Lena Luthor to marry her. And the timing just happened to work out so perfectly that Lena was able to repeat her own question back to her immediately, pulling out a small, lead-lined box as she did so.


End file.
